


Hello there

by Missdurarara_23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute, Daddy Kink, Eren is so caring, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Levi is adorable, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager, ill add more tags, so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missdurarara_23/pseuds/Missdurarara_23
Summary: Eren got the new job in a  different  Town he has to leave his parents, friends for this job but Eren has  no idea what’s going to happened to him when he step into that town. Love is going to happened to Eren





	Hello there

“Shit I’m late “ Eren gets out of the taxi and ran straight to the airport. He was going to Wall Rose he got a new job over there it’s like a new start for Eren he got a job in the hospital as a nurse his parents were so proud of him but also sad coz Eren will be leaving them for who knows how long Eren was leaving his old life behind him his parents, his friends, his wonderful life and Eren was dead from inside but what can he do the job is perfect with amazing Salary he has to make this sacrifice for better future. 

Eren was in the plane planning to take a little shut eye but so many thoughts were running in his head at this moment he’s going to new town, he’s going to meet new people, it’s kinda scary to be in a new place but Eren has to get used to it. 

Eren was now in Wall Rose. Eren was super nervous at the moment he was looking around seeing new faces kinda scares him now. Eren looks at his watch and it was 7:pm he should better found a motel to stay. Eren wakes up to a guy 

“Excuse me sir” Eren said politely

The guy turns around to face Eren he was tall and he had blonde hairs Eren was staring at his face coz the guy face looks like a Horse. 

“Yes…..?” 

“A……” Eren shake his head “can you tell me where I can find a motel to stay “ 

“Oh…well when you take the exit take a taxi and tell him to take you to nearest motel…the Rose moral” 

“…..sorry to bother you I should have thought about taking a taxi “ 

“No worries bro and oh names jean by the way ” 

“Eren……thanks for the help tho”

“ you’re new here? “

“Yeah…..just got a job here….at the hospital “ 

“Oh…..that’s cool…” 

“Yeah….hopefully we can meet again “ 

“Yeah sure….” 

With that Eren turn around to find exit and he did. he walks towards the exit door the moment he step out of the airport he found a taxi Driver. 

“Hi” Eren called

The taxi driver looks at Eren Direction

“Can you take me to nearest motel ? “ 

“Yeah sure kid…..hop on “

Eren gets in the car and hoping to get to the motel soon so he can shower he was feeling really gross all stinky and stuff it’s making Eren uncomfortably. Eren sit behind the taxi and capturing the beauty of the town it was beautiful Eren didn’t Expect this town that beautiful the buildings was small but beautiful the greenery of the town is breathtaking god he just can’t take his eyes off the town. Eren noticed that he was in downtown side the car stopped in front of another small building 

“Here you go kid….that would be 10$” 

10$ wow, shit this town seems expensive 

“How about 5$” Eren said 

“6…..”

“Okay…..here” Eren give the money to the driver and gets about of the taxi he grab his bag and walks towards the metal Eren step inside an asian girl looks at Eren and smiles. 

“Hi sir, how can I help you “ 

“I would like a room for 3 three weeks “ 

“Okay, stay as long as you like sir now I want you to give me your ID number and I want you to write down your name and signature here “ 

Eren takes the pen and do as the girl says. The girl looks at the papers. 

“Mr Eren….here are you key to your room room number is 6 if you need anything else you can call me and my name is mikasa” mikasa gives a beautiful smile to Eren 

“Enjoy your stay Mr Eren”

Eren was so exhausted he Quickly grab the key from mikasa hands 

“Thank you ma’am “ said give here the smile back and walks out the office. 

Eren founded his room but facing some trouble opening it 

“Come on you piece of shit…..” Eren hiss in anger 

“You know you can calm your shit first and then try to open “ 

Eren turns around to see who was talking and in that moment something happened it was strange but it happened in first time in Eren’s life. The guy who was standing in front of Eren was breathing taking he was beautiful his black hairs, gray eyes, smooth skin…

“It’s so rude to stare at someone “ 

Eren realize his mouth was open and he was staring at the guy. Eren shake his head and said. 

“I’m really sorry…I…i…” 

“It’s cool brat now just push the door little over and then trying opening it” 

“Okay….”

Eren did as the guy said and door finally open. 

“Thanks…..” Eren said shyly 

“No problem “ the beautiful stranger walks towards the room number 8 and opening his door 

“ you live here? …” Eren asked 

“Yeah…..do you have problem with that ? “ 

“No no….not at all……thanks again by the way” 

The guy only give Eren a smile

“What’s you’re name ? “ Eren just couldn’t stop himself for asking that Eren wants to know that beautiful thing and want to be close.

Levi…..thats my name brat”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction the story will get much better and interesting then this. 
> 
> My first story “Till the end” it’s on hold but I’ll update that story soon.
> 
> Thank you all and i hope you’ll like it 
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
